FFXIII2: A New Beginning
by Hadaze
Summary: A continuation for FFXIII-2.


_**A/N: Be advised, there are **__**spoilers**__** for the ending of FFXIII-2. If you do not mind, or this does not apply to you, then by all means, read on and enjoy. This is my first fanfic on , so feedback is, and will always be, read and appreciated. Thanks again! :)**_

___Final Fantasy XIII-2: A New Beginning_

_Chapter One: Awakening_

_Pain. Intense pain. All that Serah could feel was a stabbing sensation, ripping through her chest. She could see him, concern growing on his face. She reached for the hand already extended towards her, as she sighed a final breath. _

_ "Serah…" Noel whispered, her body light in his arms. The only sound that could be heard was the angry wind whistling protests, as Noel clutched Serah desperately, as if she would return to him. "Serah!" He screamed, his voice cracking from the strength of his cry, tears beginning to stream down his face as he pulled her closer._

* * *

_Darkness had enveloped her swiftly, like a deathly blanket. Silence was the sole thing that could be heard. After a moment, she realized what had happened. Serah knew she was no more, and yet she felt something else besides the sadness that slowly filled her heart, a cup being filled to the brim. She felt acceptance. She knew that what she had sacrificed, what she had accomplished, was not in vain. She knew that what she was leaving behind was a future that would flourish and become a place of happiness, rather than despair, and that everyone that she loved was to be happy. It was then that Serah accepted her fate, and she would have smiled, if she could. However, just as quick as the darkness had taken her, faint images flashed before her eyes. _

_ Some things were obscure, unknown. Bright lights winked in and out of existence, colors so vivid it made her want to turn her head away, but she could not. Then she focused as more familiar objects appeared. She could see Noel holding her lifeless body atop the ship where they stood, with Hope standing above him. She could not be sure, but it looked like they both had tears in their eyes. The words that came out of their mouths, she could not make out anything from it. Serah watched as Noel touched her cheek, and brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face. As Noel embraced her body, she felt a pang of loneliness press against her heart. _

_ Suddenly, a single boom rumbled; it seemed to have shaken the earth and the sky. An ominous cloud blotted out the light, until there was none left. As Noel and Hope looked around, unknowing to what was to become of them, another boom echoed. She watched helplessly as a bell rang out, clear and lucid. A vicious gale buffeted the ship, and a foreboding smoke slithered across the land, consuming anything it touched._

_ Then she heard the voice of Caius as he said, "The heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating, the goddess will die once again. The chaos of Valhalla will be unleashed. The chaos has the power to warp the timeline and destroy the past." The horrible bells continued its relentless ringing. And all went still. _

* * *

_It seemed like she was sleeping for an eternity. Then, Serah thought she could hear something, like a giant smashing its fists against the ground. "What is that?" She thought, slightly annoyed. Then, it dawned on her, like a splash of cold water. __**She could hear something. **__Her eyes shot open and she sat up. The light made her squint; it was like she had worn a blindfold for a year, and someone suddenly tore it away. Her pupils retracted to small circles as she became accustomed to the light. She was alive. She breathed in the cool air, she looked around at the colors of the room, and she reveled in how soft the sheets of her bed felt. She quickly understood how much she enjoyed those simple things, and that nothing should be taken for granted since things could be taken away from you at any moment. _

_ She slowly got to her feet. She was still wearing the same attire she had on when she had gone from this world. She approached the window, her hand above her brow to block some of the sun from her eyes. Her reflection showed a different person. She seemed older, more matured even. She did not recognize the figure that she saw. Then as her eyes focused to the outside, she gasped._

_ "The timeline… Is it fixed?" Serah said, as she took in the sight. Academia was restored to its former splendor. There was no evidence of anything that had happened. Everything was normal, as it should have been. "What happened? Did Noel-"_

_ The sound that had woken her up rang in her ears again. Except it was different than how she remembered. And now it seemed less like a giant slamming the ground, and more like someone knocking at a door. It __**was **__someone knocking at the door. She shuffled towards the knocking, and opened the door slightly. A man stood there, with an odd look on his face. _

"_Who… who are you?" He asked, confused. "Where's Lucy? Are you one of her friends?" Serah could have lied to him, but instead she answered slowly, "To be honest, I don't know who Lucy is, or who you are. Could you tell me what year this is?" The man's facial expression turned from one of confusion to anger as he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "So that means that you broke into my home? Huh? Who do you think you are!" He shouted, pulling Serah outside of the building. Ignoring Serah's explanations, the man pushed Serah out into the light, and with a nod, he turned around on his heel and stalked back through the doors._

_ Sunlight reflecting off glass windows. Colors that seemed to jump off surfaces. People walked freely, laughing, talking, smiling; Serah laughed happily as she absorbed her surroundings. It could not be real. Was this another dream world? It seemed too real for it to be a figment of her imagination. She felt the railing, the steel cold against her hand. An electronic board caught her attention. It flashed bits of information, people staring at the words it gave, mesmerized. It showed the temperature, other useless info, and then the date. Serah blinked and looked again. _

"_The year is… 505? What does that mean? 505AF? Does that mean the timeline's been fixed?" She exclaimed, incredulous. She turned away, in disbelief. She could see a building was in the distance, large and grand. The sun blinded her for a moment, then she focused. She recognized it quickly. It was the Academy. She needed to get some answers. And if the timeline was truly fixed, she knew the one person who would have them. If he knew who she was, that is._

_ The Academy was just how remembered it before the whole event. Shining, majestic, people bustling in and out of its doors. She squinted as the light reflected off the many windows that lined its sides. She could not wait to see Hope, if he actually existed. She stepped through into the building and approached the counter, finding herself looking at a woman with a friendly-looking face. _

_ "Hello! Welcome to the Academy! My name is Elaine. And how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully. After a moment's pause, Serah asked, filled with hope, "Yes. Is a man by named Hope Estheim available?" The woman gave Serah a look, then said, "Uh, yes, the Director is in today. Do you have an appointment? And may I ask who wishes to speak with him?" As she said her name, a flash of recognition crossed the woman's eyes, but if she was troubled, she did not show it. She spoke into her intercom, "Director, there is a…." She paused and gave a look towards Serah, but continued, "…A Serah Farron here who wishes to speak to you." The woman cleared her throat and repeated, "Serah Farron. Yes, sir. Oh, you'll come dow-? S-sir?" _

_ Suddenly there was a commotion as the elevator doors slid open, and someone stepped out. Who it was, Serah could not see, as people crowded around, trying to get a better look of the person. A lone man burst through the crowd towards her. He walked a few steps, but stopped dead in his tracks as they looked at each other. His eyes fixed on hers, he inched toward her. He squeezed her arm lightly, as if to see if she was truly real. She gave him a familiar smile. His eyes widened out of shock as he asked, "Serah… is it really you?"_

* * *

And that ends the first chapter of this fanfic. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update this as much as possible.


End file.
